AZ of Klaine
by shoesandjackets
Summary: In this chapter, Blaine takes Kurt caroling at their local hospital.


Hi, I'm Jeska!  
>So, my friend had the idea of doing an A-Z story about one of her pairings, and I thought that was a brilliant idea, and decided to do that too.<br>As Christmas is my favourite time of the year, I decided to make this Klaine fic entirely Christmas-based.  
>I hope you enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Angel<strong>

"Hi," Blaine smiled as he opened the door. "You look nice."  
>"Thanks," Kurt blushed slightly. "So, where are we going?"<br>"You can't know yet, it's a surprise! I hope you like it. Nah, you will. I think. I'll give the directions, you drive." Giving Blaine a worried look, the two boys walked the short distance to Kurt's car.  
>"Okay," Blaine said, "You'll be wanting to drive to the end of my road and turn right, then left at the lights."<p>

* * *

><p>After 10 or so minutes, Kurt drove down a short driveway towards a large building.<br>"Triumph," Kurt read aloud, pulling into a park a few spaces from a large, blue van. "Hold on, isn't this a hospital? Blaine, what on earth are we doing here?" Kurt merely looked his confusion. Laughing, Blaine pointed out the window towards the van.  
>"There are some people who seem very eager to see you." Kurt looked out the window and squealed in delight. Walking towards the van were what must have been half the Warblers. Kurt threw open the door, ran towards them and was engulfed into a hug from the two best friends.<br>"Wes! David! Hi, how have you been?"  
>"Kurt! It's so great to see you," David smiled, and Wes gave Kurt a hi-five.<br>"What are you doing here? Hey Nick, Jeff! Thad, Trent, everyone, _hi_!" Kurt couldn't help but gawk at his old classmates. He felt a soft hand sneak into his own.  
>"Surprise," Blaine said. "Every year, for as long as I can remember, I've been Christmas Caroling, and when I started at Dalton I got the Warblers into it too. This year there was a vote on whether to bring you along. For the last three years it was very strictly Warblers only, but they all miss you very deeply and the result was unanimous. Plus, we did a spectacular rendition of Baby It's Cold Outside last year. I thought it would be just your thing!" Blaine and the Warblers were all grinning at Kurt. "Well, let's go then!" Jeff picked up his guitar, and Wes and David carried in a keyboard.<br>"Hi," Nick said to the receptionist. "We're a high school Glee club, and we're here in the hopes that you'd let us perform some songs to some of the children here, up in the long term ward?" The receptionist's face lit up.  
>"Oh boys, that would be absolutely wonderful. I'm so grateful. Level 14, I'll send a message to the receptionist up there. Does your group have a name?"<br>"The Warblers," Jeff and Thad said simultaneously. The woman smiled.  
>"Lovely. Go on up."<br>The Warbler all squished into an elevator and sang Silent Night as a warm up, much to Blaine's loud complaints that the high notes would snap the cord holding them up. Finally, the boys clambered out of the elevator and a young woman stood waiting for them, a huge grin on her face.  
>"Hi! You must be the Warblers. My name's Mandy, the lounge is just through here."<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout the Warblers' performances, the audience grew so large that there was a group of adults crowded at the door to hear the Christmas music and see the joy on the children's faces.<br>"Okay, we've just got one more song, and then we have to go." There was a chorus of 'Awwwwww!'s from the Warblers' audience. "It's alright, it's a great closer, a song called Last Christmas. For this song, we've got a soloist. He's got a beautiful voice, so I know you'll love it. I wouldn't end on anything else. Kurt, can you come forward please?" Kurt jerked his head to look at Blaine, but slowly stepped forward.  
>"You know the song, right?"<br>"Well, yes, of course," Kurt stammered, "It's a classic. But you could have given some warning!"  
>"I figured you could rise up to the challenge," Blaine smirked, and skipped over to the keyboard and began to play, with Kurt humming along. Taking a deep breath, Kurt sang with everything he had.<p>

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye<br>_  
>Kurt's eyes wandered through the audience, seeing the absolute joy and love on all the children's faces, and his eyes filled with tears. Kurt looked down, and Blaine came in, harmonizing strongly.<p>

_I wrapped it up and sent it  
>With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it<br>Now I know what a fool I've been  
>But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again<em>

The Warblers began with backing vocals, swaying side to side and smiling at the duet. Wes and David glanced at each other, and Jeff nudged Nick in the side, the two of them grinning ear to ear.

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
>A man under cover but you tore me apart<br>Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

Kurt walked backwards to join the Warblers, and Blaine stepped away from the piano, leaving the Warblers to provide the accompaniment for the end of the song, and slid in next to Kurt, their voices blending together and soaring above the rest. When the song came to a close, the kids, nurses, parents, doctors, and all the people who were passing through and had stopped to listen, applauded and cheered loudly. The Warblers made a huge bow.  
>One young girl sitting at the front of the group exclaimed to her friend, "That boy sounds just like an angel!" Blaine walked forward and knelt down next to the girl.<br>"I agree, he _does_ sound just like an angel," he whispered. "Do you know what? I think he might be an angel in disguise. See how pale he is? I think that's because he's normally dressed all in white! And his singing comes from playing the harp all the time! What do you girls think?" The two girls gasped and giggled in agreement, and Blaine walked away smiling to himself.  
>"What did you say to them?" Kurt asked.<br>"Oh, nothing. They may think you're an angel, and I just helped the rumour a little bit."

* * *

><p>"You do that every year?" Kurt asked as he pulled into Blaine's driveway, "Sing to children at Christmas?"<br>"Well, it's not always children. We do rest homes and the like, but hospitals and orphanages are my personal favourite. I just love seeing how happy they are. It really puts things into perspective." Kurt blinked away tears for the second time that day.  
>"Come on, I'll walk you to the door. I had a lovely time today, Blaine. Thank you <em>so<em> much for bringing me along, even if I did have to sing that solo!" Blaine laughed. "And you're right, singing to kids like that really does put a lot of things into perspective." Kurt sniffed.  
>"Hey, are you alright? Come here." Blaine pulled Kurt into a big hug, and ran his hand through Kurt's hair.<br>"It's good tears, Blaine. I'm just so glad I could be a part of entertaining and cheering up those kids, even just for half an hour." Blaine smiled over Kurt's shoulder, and let go so he could look him in the eye.  
>"You've got a great heart, Kurt." Blaine wiped a single tear from Kurt's cheek, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Kurt blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt nodded. "Alright, have a safe trip. See you."<br>"Yeah."


End file.
